Bella's Perfect Live
by BellwardStories
Summary: Bella & Edward are both 23 years old. They married when they were 19, so 4 years ago. One year after their marriage Bella was pregnant from a girl. They called her Rosalie, like her godmother... R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ;** I wish I owned all these awesome characters, but unfortunately I don't. It all belongs to the most awesome person on earth, Stephanie Meyer!

This is my second fanfiction. I suppose to upload this around Christmas time, but during the Christmas break I don't have much time (family visits, sleepovers, shopping,.. all those stuff) and I would forget to do it. My brains aren't that good *winks* My English is still not the best. Don't blame me, okay?

Whatever, here's the full summary:

Bella & Edward are both 23 years old. They married when they were 19, so 4 years ago. One year after their marriage Bella was pregnant from a girl. They called her Rosalie, like her godmother. Rosalie is Emmett's (Edwards brother) wife. They're both 25. The rest Bella'll tell you by herself.

I opened the door of our penthouse when I came home from work, it was my last day before winter break, I took 3 weeks of. Two weeks to celebrate Christmas and New Year and 1 for Rosie, she was going to school for the first time after holidays and I didn't want to miss that!

I hung up my jacket and took of my boots.

"Look at that, daddy!" I heard my little girl giggling from the window.

It was winter now & for our little girl the first time she sees snow, she's 3 years now, but she never saw snow in Florida. We lived here from last summer because I got a great opportunity to start a career by the magazine 'Elle US'. I took the opportunity but we had to move from the sunny Florida to New York. We bought a beautiful penthouse in the middle of New York City. We had a great view over the city and right in front of our penthouse was Central Park. I really loved this place. Edward also quitted in Florida and found another job here in New York. He was a teacher at the elementary school. He teaches kids from 7 or 8 years old. The kids love him. Sometimes he brings some kids home to give some homeschool. He's the perfect dad for Rosie.

"Jup, I saw it, baby" he answered.

I turned around the corner and saw both of them sitting on the ground before the huge window and right next to our big Christmas tree. Rosalie had both of her little hands on the window and watched the snow with big eyes, Edward was enjoying the view of his little girl. His smile was full of adoration.

I walked over and sited down next to Edward. I took Rosie away from the window and placed her on my lap. She looked up and smiled her biggest smile. She wrapped her little but powerful arms around my neck. Jup, that's why I love it to come home.

"MOMMY" she screamed

"Hey beautiful girl" and I kissed the top of her head.

"Have u seen the snow already, mommy?" she asked

"U know what, baby? I walked trough it!"

Her little eyes widen "Rosie wants to walk in the snow too!" she looked over to Edward.

He smiled back "We'll take a walk tomorrow morning in Central Park."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeyy" She screamed and I laughed.

I turned my head to face Edward "hey babe" I said. I leaned in to kiss him on his lips.

"Welcome home, hunn" he mumbled to my lips. He deepened the kiss and starts sucking on my bottom lip, I moaned softly but pulled back. He didn't understand why I was pulling back. I quickly looked to Rosalie who was staring at us with wide eyes. He followed my gaze and nodded and smiled.

"What was daddy doing, mommy" she asked with her high voice.

"He was welcoming me, darling"

She looked a little confused. "Do I have to kiss mommy too then?"

Edward shook his head "No, sweetie, daddy does that because I love mommy"

"but I love mommy too!" she screamed laughing and then she pressed her little soft lips on the corner of mine. She giggled and looked at me. "Welcome home?" her sentence ended in a question.

I smiled "Thanks, sweetie" and kissed the top of her little nose.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head and I smiled to myself. Gosh, I love those two people. We sat there for what seemed like hours, just watching our little girl enjoying her first snow. I smiled.

This moment was perfect. I opened my mouth to say something but closed him again. I raised my head from Edward's shoulder and told Rosalie to go sit with daddy. He putted Rosie into his lap and I turned myself so I could see both of their pretty faces.

"I have to tell you two something special" I smiled "or better, show you something"

I took a little white envelope out of my jeans pockets and gave it to Edward. Rosie didn't understand what I was talking about. I saw it on her face. I smiled to her and she smiled back. Confused.

Edward slowly opened the envelope and took out the tree little pictures that were in the envelope. It were tree pictures from the hospital or to be clear: from the little second baby that was growing inside my belly.

He watched the little pictures and his face lighted up. He smiled wide when he looked at me.

"Seriously?"

"Jup, 2 months" I smiled wide

He moved closer to me, Rosie still sitting on his lap and looking like she didn't understand what we are talking about. He took my face in his hands and kissed my lips passionately. I kissed back and pulled back from his kiss. His smile was as loving as I saw when we were getting married or when I told him I was pregnant from Rosie, or from when she was born. It was a smile that make my heart melt and he saved it for the best moments.

"Mommy, what's on the pictures?" Rosie asked confused

I took the picture from the ground and she came sitting next to me. I pointed at one picture, the one you see the little baby the best.

"Look, sweetie, this is a picture from my belly, if u look really good, you can see a very little baby, can you see it?"

I looked up at Edward and he was looking at Rosie expression.

She looked up at me; "is that a baby?"

"Yes, honey, that's a very, very, very little baby" I said

"Is that in your belly" she pointed to my (still flat) belly.

"Yep and do u know what that means? It means that you are gonna get a little sister or a little brother" I smiled wide while looking at her

Her eyes widen "So I'll be the big sis?"

Edward smiled "yes, you will be the best big sister ever, sweetie"

Her whole little face lighted up. She smiled so wide, she jumped up and made a little happydance, it was so cute because she was so small.

Edward pulled me in his lap, rubbed my belly softly and kissed the top of my head while we were watching our little girl dancing and watching the snow again.

This was my life, my perfect little life with a perfect husband, a perfect little daughter and a perfect baby growing in my belly.

**Autors note;** I really hope you like the start of my new story, I don't know yet if it's going to be long, or short. Painful or loveable. All I know is that the next chapters will be good, happy. I don't even know a good name that fits with the story because I don't have an idea yet about what's gonna happen. So 'till I came up with a new name, it will be ; Bella's Perfect Life. Sorry if u don't like it. Lol

**Whatever, reviews with inspiration would be nice *smiles***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; twilight stuff don't belong to me. **

**Finally the next chapter is on. I first wanna say something about that. I'm gonna upload one chapter every weekend. I have to go to school & I don't have much time to do it during the day, so I have to write in the evening or even during the night. I'm sorry for that, but I can't help that some fool says that we HAVE to go to school. If I find the guy that invented school, I'll kill him. He's probably dead already. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and thanks to some people for helping me with the next chapter. I dreamed all this. Lmao. Nevermind**

**Here's the next chapter **

Next morning I woke up from some voices in our living room. I rolled over to cuddles back in Edward's arms but I didn't felt anything at the other side of the bed. His place was empty. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

8:30. Right, I already knew what was going on. Rosie always woke up at 8 and normally I'd take care of her. I wonder why I slept so long. I smile crossed my face, right, the pregnancy. I softly rubbed my belly.

I stepped out of the bed and felt dizzy. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them again.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself.

I started walking –slowly- to the kitchen, but I didn't even reached the living room when I felt it coming. I quickly turned around and ran to the bathroom.

I sited on my knees next to the toilet and throwed up. Urgh, I hated this part of being pregnant. Normally being pregnant with a husband like Edward was a dream, but the mornings were like hell.

When I was done, I brushed my teeth twice and used some mouth water.

I checked my breath and he was clean. I smiled to myself in the mirror and made my way back to the kitchen. I sniffled in the air and I smelled pancakes. YES, Edward's pancakes were the best ever. I loved them.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward and Rose, sitting at the breakfast table, eating pancakes. I sat down next to Rosie and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Darling"

She turned her head to look at me "Morning Mommy"

I smiled and looked over at Edward. He was staring at me with his beautiful, deep green eyes. He bent over the table to kiss my lips softly.

"Goodmorning Sweetheart" he said when he sat back down.

I smiled to him and took a pancake to start eating. After we finished breakfast the 3 of us got dressed very warm. It was freezing outside but we promised our girl to take a walk in Central Park this morning in the snow. Edward didn't want me to go 'cause it would be to could for me and the baby but I really wanted to go to see my daughter play in her first snow.

Rosalie couldn't stop laughing, she jumped and danced through the snow. This was all new for her. It was so cute to see. Every inch of New York was white. The cars, the trees, the shops, the streets. Everything. She looked so happy right now. The twinkles in her eyes were wonderful. It was the same as her dad, who was watching her with his loving gaze. Gosh, I loved this 2 people and the best part was; They were mine. I smiled.

Edward took my hand in his and I sort of hugged his arm while we were watching our little girl discovering the snow. He leaned down and I looked up to his face. I closed my eyes and he leaned in and pressed his lips on mine.

"I love you, sweetheart" he whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked in his. I smiled "I love you more, babe"

He laughed softly and shook his head "Liar"

I pulled myself close to his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed my head and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We started walking behind Rosalie, who was still playing in the snow.

"U know, honny" I started "I was thinking about inviting your parents and your brother to celebrate Christmas and New Year here. I'm sure they'd love to come over and see Rosalie again and then we can tell them about our little baby" I softly bite my lip and looked up at him.

He kissed my nose "Great idea"

I smiled to him "We still have 2 empty rooms, so they can stay there" I kissed his cheek "I'm gonna call Esme or Rosalie when we're back home"

He tighten the grip around my shoulders.

After we played a little in the snow with Rose, I was getting cold, so Edward wanted to go back to the penthouse, but Rosalie had so much fun. I told him he could stay with her and I'd go back home. He first wanted to walk me home, but he couldn't let Rose alone in the park. So I told him he had to stay and I'd take care of myself. At least I'm a grown up women.

When I came home I took a hot shower and putted a warm sweatpants on.

I made myself a hot chocolate milk, sat on the breakfast table and took my phone to called Rosalie. No one picked up the phone there so I tried to call Esme, Edwards mom. She picked up.

"Bella, sweetheart, is that you?"

I laughed "Jup, Esme, It's me. How are you?"

"I'm great" She laughed "How're you, and Edward and Rosie?"

I laughed a little "We're all amazing. Rosie is playing in her first snow right now." I smiled

"Aaw, that's soo cute" She said with adoration in her voice.

I smiled "I know, she's in Central Park with Edward. Whatever, I called to ask you something"

"Yeah?"

"Emh, I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate Christmas and New Year here in New York. You've never been here and at the moment it's so beautiful with all the snow and stuff. You can stay here in the penthouse, we have 2 free bedrooms?" I waited for her answer.

"I'd love it, Bella, such a great idea. I'd really love it to spend the week with you. Is Emmett coming too?" She was excited. I smiled

"That was the plan, can you call Rose for me, she doesn't pick up the phone?"

"Of course. I'll call her when I'm home from work. Gotta go now, my boss is here for a meeting"

"Oops, sorry Esme" I giggled "See you in three days?"

"Good, we'll be there, bye sweetheart, kisses to Edward & Rosalie"

"Bye Esmé, see you, kisses back to the rest" I hung up the phone and drank my coffee, thinking about tomorrow. I have to go to the hospital tomorrow to check up the baby. Edward desperately wanted to go with me but it wasn't easy to find someone who'd take care of Rosie, …. or maybe…. We could ask Carmen, they lived in the penthouse on the 16th floor and she worked with me. She had a daughter, I think, Gosh, what's her name…. Hmm, Oh, right I think it was Tanya. I smiled to myself. At that moment the door went open and Edward & Rosalie came in. Rosie ran up to me.

"MOMMY, WE MADE A HUGE MAN!" she screamed

"You did what?" I didn't understand it. I took her on my lap. I Took of her coat and her pink cap. I laid it on the table and brushed her hair with my fingers. I looked at Edward.

He laughed "We made a snowman, he was pretty big" he said while he walked up to me and kisses my lips quickly.

"Hmm, I get it" I smiled to Rosalie "was it fun?"

"it was amazing, mommy. Really!" he said and he wrapped her arms around my neck to hug me. I laughed and pulled back.

"Honey, would you like to celebrate Christmas and New Year with Grandma, Grandpa, aunt Rosalie & uncle Emmett?"

"Really? Rosie like it." She giggled "I missed uncle Emmy"

I laughed, they're coming here in three days, happy?"

"VERYYYYYYY" She screamed.

I laughed and Edward joined us. I pick up Rosalie and walked to the bathroom to give my girl a warm bath. Edward followed us. After that we laid Rosalie in her bed to take a nap. She still needed it. I loved watching her sleeping but I needed to go to ask Carmen if she would be okay with Rosie tomorrow.

**Little authors note; I don't know what you think of it, but I'd really like to know, please review so I know ;d I love to write this story but I don't really know if you guys like it. Another reason to review. Next chapter will probably be online next week Saturday. Or even tonight. I'm really doing my best. **

**So click the review-button. Thanks **


End file.
